Ilias Psinakis (KaiserIOT)
Ilias Psinakis was Prime Minister and later President of Yugoslavia and President of it's successor state, the Union of Socialist Balkan Republics, in KaiserIOT. He was known for his "tough man" image and humor, which hid his ruthlessness and brutality which allowed him to seize absolute power. He was the only Head of State was who openly gay. He was also secretly member of the Black Death Society. Rise to Power Ilias Psinakis was member of the Black Death Society, a secret Chinese Society which expanded to Europe and caused several events, including the two World Wars. He was a member of the Communist Party of Yugoslavia and served in the Educational Department until in Winter 2022 he was appointed Prime Minister, thanks to help from the Society. Prime Minister and President As Prime Minister of Yugoslavia, he attempted to increase ties with other European states while condemning the Roman Empire, many times harshly. In the Spring of 2022, Psinakis outlined a Five Years Plan for the Economic Development of Yugoslavia: *Tenfold increase of farming production through collectivization. *Use the the increased farming production to supply food to the urban population and *To supply raw materials for processing industry. *Two child policy: All married couples should have at the very least two children, or they will be fined. *Increase of the army by at least 30%. Employment of unemployed young men into the army. *Increase production of Battleships and Air fighters and bombers by 120%. All major ports and plane factories will shift their focus to the creation of military ships/planes instead of civilian ones. *Increase of Yugoslavian Industry by 160% by exploiting Romanian oil and other natural resources. *Research for natural resources in the Aegean Sea. *Expansion of Communist influence in other nations by increased funding of European Communist Parties. The same season, Rome sold it's capital, Constantinople, to Yugoslavia. However, as soon as Yugoslav forces reached the city, the Romans betrayed the deal causing a Yugoslav-Roman War. Balkan War The Italians intervened in favor of the Romans and invaded Yugoslavia without a warning, crushing the People's Army in the Northern Yugoslav states but they were stopped in Bosnia. In response to this, Psinakis ordered the evacuation of Bosnia and it's surrender to Islamists, who were released from Yugoslav prisons and equipped with the most modern weapons, including Tanks. Yugoslavia was expecting that Bosnia would be a buffer between Italy and itself. However, the Islamic State of Bosnia agreed to a ceasefire next season with Italy while the Yugoslav military failed to make a decisive advance into Constantinople. In summer 2022, Premier Stjepan Filipović retired due to old age and Psinakis assumed his post, combining it with that of Prime Minister he held to create a new post: that of President. In order to consolidate his power, he purged at once the military, the Communist Party and any dissidents. In the army, he allowed soldiers to stone in public top officers to vent their anger while replacing them with loyalists to him. Then, military forces surrounded the Parliament in Belgrade and 3,000 soldiers charged into the building, arresting and killing his political opponents. Lastly, Psinakis declared a "Second Revolution", purging nationalists and killing 85,000 of them while sending 300,000 in Gulags. In an effort to rally the Orthodox Christians and win the support of the people for the war, Psinakis renounces the atheism of Yugoslavia and instead declared an Orthodox holy war against Italy and Rome. An Orthodox paramilitary force, the Crusaders, were formed to fight against the enemies of Yugoslavia. Psinakis also managed to persuade the Catholic priests of Yugoslavia to declare a holy war against The Parliament of Belgrade gave him the title of "Grand Marshall of the Workers" and placed him in direct command of the Western Front against the Italians, although this was more a propaganda campaign to gain for Psinakis military glory. USBR In the same season, Psinakis signed the Treaty of Cairo: *Slovenia is to be ceded to Italy. *Thrace is to be ceded to Yugoslava, and Rome shall renounce all claims. *Croatia is to become a buffer state under joint Italian-Yugoslav control *There shall be a non-intervention in signatories' affairs. This treaty ended the war. Psinakis reformed Yugoslavia into the Union of Socialist Balkan Republics (USBR) and ordered an intense bombing campaign of Islamist Bosnia as a prelude to a USBR invasion.